


Secret Crush

by Cloudynightlv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Forever, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Hot, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Content, Sexy, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudynightlv/pseuds/Cloudynightlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry if something wrong with my fic i'm working on my english i hope u all enjoy this as much i enjoyed writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy POV  
Tommy calm down your baby is almost with you, just one more minute.  
“Mr. Ratliff you can see your baby now” One nurse was waiting for me in the room of nurseries, I went to her and saw eight cribs  
“Where is mine?” She pointed to the last one at right  
“Thank you” Passing all those cribs I was so amazed, but when I arrives to mine gosh he’s gorgeous, that blue eyes, thin lips, that little hands and little feet’s , I’m so in love with this baby, the baby that will be mine  
“Baby’s mom want to change a few words with you Mr. Ratliff” The nurse lead me to delivery room, where was my baby’s mother  
“Tommy take care of my baby please, I know you really want this, I can’t rise him, find someone who will love you and the baby”   
“I will thank you so much, you gave me the opportunity to be a father, I will be always grateful to you” I left with tears in my eyes and one nurse stop right in front of me  
“Mr. Ratliff I will give you all the information you have to take with the baby”   
“Oh yes” I want to know everything, but I read a lot of books too  
“First the, baby only can leave tomorrow, today he has to be breastfeeding and with medical supervision despite he doesn’t have any deficiency, food only breast milk, we will give you some from his mother for the next days, when it’s over powdered milk it will be, the bathes has to be taken with warm water, the foreskin has to be pull backwards if you don’t the risk of infections will be higher , unless you want to remove his foreskin it will be just a lil cut, infections risk are smaller”  
“No, my baby is going to have his foreskin, one more question, he can go outside in this next days or he has to stay home?”   
“This next weeks he has to be till the baby has all the right vaccination”  
“I will call a doctor to go to my house for my baby take every vaccine he needs to be healthy” I will do everything for my baby  
“That’s great, you’re going to be a good single father”   
“I hope so I want the best for my baby, the best father he could have”  
“it took a lot of courage to adopted you’re a single father after all”  
“I really wanted to have a baby but no woman was in my taste so I decided adopted one”  
“Love isn’t easy”  
“Yeah that’s the problem”  
“I have work to do, it was a pleasure talking to you, good luck for your life and for the lil one too”  
“Thanks”  
What a tiresome day, tomorrow I will pick my lil one, I can’t wait.  
*Ring-Ring*  
Who’s calling me it’s so late  
“Hello” I was really tired  
“Hi so? Where’s the lil one?”   
“He’s still in hospital Adam, I only can pick him tomorrow, but I already saw him, he’s beautiful I can’t believe he’s already mine”  
“I’m happy for you Tommy, you’re going to be the coolest dad in the world” He makes me feel always better  
“Thanks rock star, I haven’t any name for him yet, how I forgot that? Gosh I’m a mess”  
“You’re tired and stressed its normal you forgetting some things, Tommy relax a little bit, he’s already yours, do you want help to pick up a name?” True tho he is right  
“If you want I appreciate, I’m here thinking about Richard, what do you think?”  
“Nooo is too long, Hugo, how about that?”  
“I was thinking that now, I like the name and its small “It seems we even think the same  
“Cool, see you already have a name”  
“You helped”  
“I’m the best”   
“Smug” I was smiling like a dork  
“Yeah yeah, my mother is here with me, she sends kisses”  
“Send her a lot of kisses too and tell her I adore her”   
“She says she adores you and the phone guy too”´  
“What a coincidence I adore him too and he is my boss”   
“I will call you tomorrow Tommy, I’ve to finish my talk with mom it’s getting late”  
“You’re right see you tomorrow” I hang up the call and sat back in car seat thinking about tomorrow’s day

Adam POV  
“When are you going to tell him you like him?”   
“What? I don’t like Tommy, he’s my best friend” How does she know?   
“I’m your mother I know you too much, I just want you to be happy, and I don’t see happiness a long time ago, I like Tommy he was going to be a god boy to you even if he has a son now, I was going to be a proud grandmother spoiling his grandchild”  
“You´re making movies in your head Gosh”  
“It’s the only explanation for you failing relationships, your unhappiness, but the smile on the phone with Tommy was priceless”  
“I wasn’t smiling”  
“You were, see? He makes you crazy, in a good way”  
“I didn’t want mom really but I can’t help it” I started crying from desperation , she discovered my secret, the secret I kept for myself this past six years, I didn’t want anyone to know, but if it wasn’t like that I will never be happy   
“Don’t cry son, it’s not no crime to be in love with him, I know he’s homosexual but you don’t have fault who you choose to make you happy”   
“I’m afraid to tell him, to be rejected and worst, if he stops talking to me quit the band, I couldn’t live with that”  
“Don’t be silly Adam, he won’t leave you for anything”   
“Now he has a baby mom, even if was a girl he didn’t ler her in in his life even more me a guy ,just to protect his baby and his feelings, I’d to rise that child with him, give that lil boy the same love I feel for Tommy, treat him like was my son”  
“I know sweetie, you would be a great second father to Tommy’s son”  
“We called him Hugo, its beautiful isn’t?”  
“It is, I heard you talking to him don’t forget that Adam, well I’m going home it’s getting late, you will be alright son?”   
“I will mom, I will think what you said me”  
“Alright hunny but don’t think too much” I gave her a kiss and saw her drive in that street   
I really have to think what I want to do to my life, take a risk or be unhappy all my life, I can get one guy another one you know? But it wasn’t the same, how I’m going to do this?  
I went upstairs to my room, close my curtains, undress myself and laid on my bed, I just want the tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy POV  
Today is the day, I’m excited to pick up my son, my Hugo, the name me and Adam gave him, if he was mine too, I have this crush for him since 6 years ago and isn’t gone yet, I wanted to admit my feelings for him, but now I have a son and he thinks I like girls, forget my dreams, I even don’t have experience with boys it’s really foolish   
*In the Hospital*  
“Hi I came to bring my baby he may be the only one without no name”  
“Oh yes the baby who doesn’t have name yet, back door on the right, he’s ready”  
“Thank you” She couldn’t be more arrogant   
I was walking by the hall when I see a baby in a stretcher with two nurses and one doctor, he was dying, was premature, I don’t want to imagine the pain of those parents, so sad.  
“Mr. Ratliff how are you since yesterday? Your baby is ready, we don’t know his name yet which is weird because all babies here have name”  
“I didn’t gave him no name yet yesterday, I was so tired I completely forgot, is name is Hugo”  
“Beautiful name, I’m going to bring you Hugo, I will be right back” I can’t wait to have him  
*Ring-Ring*  
“Hi Tommy, is everything alright? Have you got Hugo with you?”  
“Hello Sutan I’m right here in hospital waiting for the nurse, she’s bringing him to me, and by the way how do you know his name is Hugo?”   
“O Adam told me he helped to choose the name for the baby too” He must be very excited   
“Yes it’s true, I will call you back I have to Hugo’s carrycot and bag”  
“Ok Hun see ya”   
“Sorry nurse, my friends are excited to see the baby” She gave me his carrycot and bag  
“I can imagine, now he’s going to be the light of the house”  
“He’s the light of my eyes” I looked at him, he was sleeping like an angel, all tuckered out with blankets and his pacifier suckling slowly, I even didn’t touched him, I’m dying for that  
“Well goodbye sexy father, wish you the best”   
“Thanks” I gave her a kiss, and back to the car, I was putting Hugo in the car when…  
*Ring-Ring* I looked at the screen, it was Adam  
“Hi Rockstar how are you?”  
“Hey gorgeous, good and you, how is Hugo?”  
“Well, he’s sleeping, I’m putting him on car now to get out of Hospital”  
“I need talk to you, if you don’t mind you can come over here? And I see Hugo too” He was thrilled, I can tell by the voice  
“Shore, In 15 minutes I’m there, but it’s something important?”  
“For me it is, but when you arrive you will know”  
“Ok then see ya” I hung up, what is so important that can’t wait?  
Adam POV  
He comes here I tell him what I feel and it’s done, no it isn’t, I’m so nervous, I’m afraid he rejects me, it will be a big change, a woman is very different of a men, not talking about body parts, woman boobs and pussy’s, man got dick and no boobs, and little Hugo live with him and Tommy, help him rise Hugo, fall asleep with Tommy and the baby, but the most important we all be a happy family.  
*Ding-Dong*  
They’re here uff breath Adam breath  
“Hey help me out with this” Tommy gave me Hugo’s bag, he came in e pousou a alcofa com o Hugo no sofa, I followed him   
“Of course, let me see that lil monster” I looked at him and wow, he’s gorgeous, that blue eyes, his lips, everything  
“He’s gorgeous Tommy, how much weight and height he was born?” I was amazed   
“I know right? 15 inches and 7.5 lbs. he’s healthy”  
“Very good, he’s sleeping so well”   
“Wait until he wakes up” He was smiling, I love his smile  
“Tommy I want to tell you something important” We sat on sofa close to each other   
“Tell me, you’re making me worried” I took a deep breath.  
Tommy POV   
O Adam is worrying me, I don’t want to be fired, I don’t know I already think the worst   
“ I love you Tommy, very long time ago, every time I was in a relationship I was always thinking about you and I couldn’t give my all love because my heart belongs to you already, I’m sick of hide my love for you for like 6 years, after yesterday night when we finished talking on the phone my mom said I was smiling, she always I liked you , she made me think and today I gave myself courage to tell you, I know you’re not gay and now you have little Hugo I bet you want more than everything now is a woman to love you and the baby, don’t stay away from me please” What? He loves me?! I was speechless   
“What? I Love you too omg this is not happening” I’m too happy  
“You what?! But you’re straight”   
“Let me explain, I like woman but you everything is different , I devolve feelings for you that I never thought I had, you’re my best friend, you’re amazing for me, your personality enchanted me, your touch, your body, your smell, I stay crazy, but your kisses are something else, mas Adam i don’t have masculine experience, don’t expect me to be a professional, and I have a baby now” He has to know what to expect if he really wants to be with me, this Is a dream   
“I was waiting to be rejected Tommy, and now you say you like me, this is the best day of my life, I know you didn’t have any men before and it will be a big but you will like I promise, I want to be there for little Hugo too, I want to give him support, love, affect, be the best second father he could ever had, I always wanted to have a son Tommy and with you even more, You’re the man of my dreams” I already was crying for happiness e relieve  
“Shit I always wanted to have my own family, and now I’m with you” He grabbed me and gave me a strong hug   
“You don’t need to cry babe we can have each other now and the little one” I got off the hug and kissed Adam with so much love, he kissed me back e when I realized we were making out like two teenagers, I was getting hard I have to admit and Adam even more, I can feel something pocking on my ass  
“I’m getting hard Adam”  
“ I know babe I can feel it on my tummy, I am too so fucking much, I don’t want to scare you, I know dick is new for you, let’s set this at your pace”   
“Thanks but I want you to teach me everything with the time”   
“I will babe, you going to love it” When I was about to kissing him again Hugo started crying, I looked at Adam and he smiled  
“Go get our son, he is hungry for sure, I will warm the milk” Our son that sounds beautifully, I stood up from Adam’s lap and what a huge bulge, I don’t know if I want to learn that quick, he went to Hugo’s bag he took his mother milk and in seconds he was in a kitchen I picked my baby up for the first time, he is so tiny on my arms, I started swinging him  
“Shsh Hugo its ok, daddy is here, dada Adam is bringing your milk” I sat on the couch swinging him slowly so he wasn’t scared, he only has got 2 days of life, he’s a precious.  
“Dada Adam has got his milk already” He came in into the living room, he gave me the baby bottle and sat by my side watching Hugo drink milk, he was very hungry.  
Adam POV  
I don’t believe I’m here with my boyfriend Tommy and the lil one, they are beautiful, little Hugo has blue eyes like me how cute, I can’t wait to tell the world that my true love is Tommy   
“Tommy when are you want to tell or friends and family that we are together?”  
“Whenever you want, it will be a surprise for them but I have to face the reality, and your fans and mine”   
“I will be by your side when that happens” I gave him a big kiss and lil Hugo started crying, he must have finished his milk   
“Hi there baby, you’re full? Can I take him Tommy?”   
“Of course rockstar he’s your son too, you’d like to put your name on Hugo’s birth certificate? Now you are with him too but if you don’t want I understand you have to prot—“I gave him another kiss and picked up Hugo carefully   
“I want Tommy I really want that so much, I am proud to put my name on Hugo’s birth certificate, he’s mine already” I gave one kiss on Hugo’s head, his skin is so smooth   
“Babe I have to go home, organize Hugo clothes, clean the house, yesterday and today I didn’t had time”   
“If you want I will go with you, I will help you in whatever you will need, I want to be present for you and the baby”  
“Shore you don’t mind? I don’t want to give you work, even now your album is ready you deserve rest a lil bit”   
“Don’t worry baby I will go with you” I put Hugo on his carrycot, the baby bottle is empty inside his bag  
“Hugo can’t go out in the next weeks rockstar, he’s still too little and he has to have his first vaccines, I have to book them so the doctor can come so Hugo doesn’t go out I don’t know if I can see you that quickly ”   
“Then I have more to tell you, I know it’s early and we are together like a couple of hours, but do you want to live with me? I want to be close to you and Hugo, in this phase you´re not getting any sleep because of Hugo and I want to help you with that, I have a room closer to mine he can stay there after his one year old before he sleeps with us ”  
“ Yes i want of course i want, the more closer I am to you the better love of my life, for me it’s not early, six years to admit the feelings that was late, but we don’t have nothing of Hugo here and mine too, well your house is like a palace, she has so many rooms”  
“We can hire a moving company or we can buy new furniture for Hugo, the money is not problem anymore baby, you and the lil one are going to have everything you need”   
Tommy POV  
This relationship with Adam is going to be the best, the love is present, union, caring, everything, I really want to live with him and our baby.  
“Thank you Adam, for loving me but loving Hugo too”   
“Welcome babe, it happens naturally, my heart knows what he want, we can go on my car”  
“And my car? “   
“You can leave it here, from now day on you and Hugo are going to sleep here with me, you can cancel you lease tomorrow”  
“We can do it, and one more thing we have to go buy something for--”  
“For Hugo? Take him and let’s go” He took his car keys, Hugo’s bag and left the house  
“Adam calm down it’s—“  
“No Tommy Hugo needs something and it can’t wait, we never know when he might need this thing you want to buy” He told me from outside, I took Hugo with me and closed the door behind me and I was in the car in the second, Hugo was sleeping again, I had him on my legs very safe and warm   
“Adam it’s nothing for Hugo I have everything for him, calm down babe, I was going to say we have to buy something for us, if u know what I mean” I put my hand on his leg near his thigh and a kiss on his neck  
“You scared me Tommy, but I think I know what you want, are you shore you want to try it tonight, I don’t want to pressure you, but I will teach everything you want to learn, I’m a professional baby” He moved my hand to his covered no hard dick, it was different, but it actual feels good, I grabbed a lil bit more and I really felt is dick or his balls I don’t know, it’s all together inside there   
“Yeah grab it, feel it babe, it’s all yours, I’m getting excited” True I can feel he is getting stiff but I took my hand away  
“I am yours too, but I have to admit that I’m afraid I’m too bad in a bed with a man, you my love”  
“Don’t be it will be good for both, very good, going to make you moan so loud under my body, shit I’m hard, the things you do to me” And there it is the same size as we were on the couch  
“I know I’m thinking too, thanks for the boner baby” Great now I’m hard too, Adam has some power on his words   
“Always babe, save that for later, I will save mine too” He started the engine and we went to the store before my house

“Be right back” When I was about to open the door  
“No stay here with the lil one I will go”   
“No babe you’re famous, do you want your face spread in magazines telling you’re buying condoms Extra-large?” He was with a proud face  
“No but I have to live my life, how do you know about the Extra-large size?”  
“Well baby I’ve seen your pants minutes ago when you were hard, and from what I saw extra-large will be the best” ~  
“You got a point, now I will go, and stay here with Hugo please”  
“Ok then, you win” I tried to pull a mad face but it didn’t worked, we end up laughing  
“Yey, be right back” He smacked a kiss on my cheek and left  
Well baby welcome to this crazy world, when one day you like woman and the other you like your boss and best friend, and we end up with a beautiful baby named Hugo, my life is so much happier than after, dada Adam will going to take care of us very well with a lot of love, kisses, cuddles and many other good things.   
*Ring-Ring*   
Adam? He is right there in the store  
“Something happened?”  
“No babe I was wondering your condoms size?”  
“Mine? Why? You’re the Top babe”  
“So are you, I’d like to give myself to you, you know? I want you to be in charge too, it’s going to be new because I don’t bottom since I lost virginity”  
“Wow well I’d like to lost myself in you too, I really don’t know my size babe, I never really bought condoms, I used to ask my friends to buy them for me, but maybe medium?” I’m so embarrassed   
“Oh ok, medium? Alright how many inches do you have? It will help with the sizes in the boxes”   
“Six inches I guess, don’t laugh at me, I know I’m not that big, blame my parents”  
“ Shill out love, you’re small it’s normal, I don’t care about your dick size, it’s about your love, I know I’m like huge but sometimes I wish I was smaller because I’m afraid to hurt someone one day, well now it’s with you the whole life but I don’t hurt in any way , what flavored lube do you want? They have strawberry, banana, peach, apple, pineapple, chocolate and tutti-frutti”  
“This is so wired, I have never bought lube and condoms with someone, bring peach I like peach, and flavored strawberry condoms”  
“Got everything, I’m going to pay see you right in a minute” I hang up, geez I never thought buying lube and condoms would be so excited and good, I saw Adam coming with a full bag, wow he must bought the would store   
“Hi babe bought a lot of boxes and a lot of tubes of lube, I know at the beginning we might use a lot of condoms because I have to teach you well, so you don’t have to be afraid or nervous everything is going to be magic and special” We kissed, and I think Adam’s right, if we love each other is going to be all right no matter what  
“I love you”  
“Me too Tommy very much so, shall we go now to your house, pick some things that can fit in the car”   
“We should bring my car too, we had more space”  
“It’s still 10 AM we have the whole day to move your things to my house, we can call to our friends and I can call my mom and brother, but first we have to tell them the whole story about us, well my mom knows that I love you she will not be surprised, but the other might be”  
“Yeah I want to tell them, they want to see Hugo too, I received a bunch of texts asking for Hugo, I’m will call Lee, Sutan, my mom, Terrance, Isaac, Ashley and Brian”  
“I will call my mom, dad, Neil, Seth I know he will help, Ashley , Rick, Ferras, Brad I know you really like him and Danielle, they all have cars it will be quick “  
“Someone has to stay with Hugo baby”   
“Don’t worry I will ask my mom and she stays with him on our house or your mom we will figure out something don’t worry, we can tell them to go to your house and then we talk to them there, I will give the address to Seth and my dad the others knows where you live, let’s start” I picked my phone and called to lee in first place and Adam his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam POV  
The last 30 minutes were passed calling our friends and family and now here we are on Tommy’s house waiting for them, I’m nervous, everyone was confused on the phone but happy that Tommy has Hugo with him.

*Ding-Dong*

Deep breath uff I can do it, I weren’t never this nervous with other guys but with Tommy is different because he is the love of my life and used to be straight, Tommy saw I was nervous and he went to the door

“It’s your mom baby” Thank god she will give us some advices to confront our friends, she is the only person who knows about our relationship and Tommy moving out to my house and the fact I am putting my name on Hugo’s Birth Certificate and adoption as he can legally be my son too

“Hi boys how are you two? I want to see Hugo” I hugged my mom so tight 

“We are good, Hugo is sleeping on the couch inside his blanket, he already ate and now he’s sleeping again, well babies do that all the time when they are 1 day old” I’m glad Tommy’s relaxed

“Yeah a lot, I’m going to see my grandchild and we need to talk before your friends and Tommy’s mom arrives” We went to the living room, my mom was so in awe with Hugo like a proud grandmother and I know she was

“ He is so cute boys, now we have to talk, Tommy I know this is going to be a lot of different from a girl and I’m talking about body parts and personality, I don’t want Adam unhappy or heartbroken again I can’t take see him suffer again, and Adam go easy on Tommy he’s new with men, I know you have too much power, so behave, I know you two will going to take care of Hugo really good, and be the awesome parents that buy everything for him”

“We know Leila we are taking this easy and serious, Hugo is going to be very spoiled and loved”

“Yeah mom, how do you think our friends, family is going to react? Not for me but for Tommy” 

“Might get a lil bit surprised and choked but everything is going to be alright, they will accept they are true friends I know it” 

*Ding-Dong*

“I’m going this time” I went to the door and was my dad, Neil, Terrance and Sutan well everyone is almost here 

“It’s Dad, Neil, Terrance and Sutan” Well we have to wait to others

After 10 minutes everyone is Tommy’s living room seeing Hugo and ready to listen us

“Well first thank you all for coming, but we have something to announce, me and Tommy are together since this morning, we love each other, and you all know Tommy adopted a baby, I will sign the papers to be legally Hugo’s father too”

“I’m confused and surprised because I didn’t think Tommy was gay” Well everyone has the same opinion as Lee

“I know, but I released I love Adam just the way he is even if he’s a guy”

“I’m happy for you son, I never knew you were gay or like Adam but I wish you the best for both and Hugo” Tommy’s mom hugged him and I was so relieved she accepted our relationship

“Adam I know you’re a good guy, treat my son well, he doesn’t have father, he needs some male support and I believe you’re going to give him the support he deserves” She hugged me too and it felt good

“I will Dia I will make him so happy and Hugo too” I’m really happy I got everything I asked for, I’m really lucky 

“ I want to ask you if you all could help us moving Hugo and Tommy stuff to my house, I want him to move with me, so I can have my boys near me and help Tommy with Hugo, first days are going to be sleepless, and if we can start like now? Lunch will be in our house and maybe a quick snack at afternoon, I want to have all their things on our house today if it is possible” 

“Yes of course we will help, yes we are going to be fast right guys?” everyone said yes with a big smile on their faces in reply to Terrance

“We appreciate the help and the love you all sending us to make this dream come true”

“ Always Adam, you helped us so much, we want to make something for you in return and this is the perfect moment, to you, Tommy and the baby, we love Tommy too so is going to be our two favorite person and their lil baby” I was touched by Sutan words

“How many cars do we have friends?” Tommy asked and everyone raised their hand except Danielle and my dad 

“So we have twelve cars which is good, it can fit a lot of stuff in every single car, I will tell you all what every car is going to transport” I gave Tommy a piece of paper and one pen

“Adam baby help me here” 

“Yes baby” I gave a kiss on his cheek 

“Where we are going to put my things when everyone arrives at your house?”

“ Our house baby, our house, we can put all the things in my garage you know it’s really big, if ten cars can fit there your stuff can fit there too, we can organize after when all the things are there” 

“Ok, and I just finished who is going to take every single object” Tommy’s very organized 

“Will I bring cups, towels, sheets, forks, knifes etc too?”

“I have that at home but yeah we will figure out what to do with them after” Tommy nodded and was back at service 

“Friends listen when I say the name of the person, that person will be responsible to bring the said objects, you can use elevator if it makes you easy, Danielle and Eber are going to go with me and Adam in the car, they’re the only ones without cars, are you all ready for this” I’m really excited, this makes me remember some kind of military school 

“Yes” They said all together with motivation 

“ Sutan my vaveyy you can grab my Television, Cd player, DVD player, Cd´s, DVD’s, all my collection and my posters”

“Yes sir” 

“Terrance my brother, books, clothes, shoes, socks, boxers that kind of stuff”

“Alright Tommy Boy”

“My beautiful mother in law Leila, All the Hugo stuff please don’t forget the rocking chair”

“Always cutie”

“Brian my buddy, amps, guitars and basses and all related with that stuff”

“Already there boy”

“Seth thanks for coming too, you´re strong you think you can grab Hugo furniture?”

“Welcome I’m always here for you two, yes I can take it don’t worry”

“We are thankful we really are” Tommy is nonstop, go baby!

“Brad my skinny bitch, take all my things from bathroom please”

“Shore sexy ass” Watch out Brad

“Lee my professional, Xbox, Wii U, all the games, computer and my camera” Scarlet was helping lee too such a good couple

“Alright kid”

“Scarlet if you want you can go on Adam’s car too, we have one more seat, and Riff can go in your lap 

“Yes shore Tommy” They are really fast, this house is getting a mess, full boxes, empty boxes ready to be full, tape on the floor, some cables 

“Neil my brother, Cups, forks, knifes, towels, sheets, food from the fridge and out the fridge, drinks and that kind of stuff”

“Check skinny ass”

“Mom, pictures, albums, and my special plants” 

“Ok hun” Oh yeah the plants Tommy’s father gave him before he died, and Hugo started crying

“Baby take this and continue for me? I have to change his diaper”

“Of course babe go on” He gave me the paper and I continued 

“Now I’m the boss”

“You’re always the Boss” Good point Ashley 

Tommy POV

My house is a mess but for a good reason, I just my friends moving around with some heavy boxes, my cloth, Hugo furniture, what a crazy morning and my baby is pissed off because he has a dirty diaper

“ Calm down baby, daddy is going to change you, just let me come to my bed, this house is a mess I’m trying to not fall off with you” The way to my room wasn’t easy with all the stuff on the floor, I laid Hugo on my bed and took off his smelly diaper

“Geez baby what a smell and what a big poop for a guy so small like you” I clean his lil ass with baby wipes and some of his lil dick, poor guy has pain on there, this foreskin is a bitch but I don’t want to remove it out, I want my baby to be complete, it’s just an initial phase, I put him a clean diaper and voilà, we have a fresh Hugo, I took him on my arms and his dirty diaper on my hand, I went to the trash can to deposit her, and went back to the living room, and Adam came to me, I suppose he finished my job

“Hugo smells so good, don’t you baby” Adam tickled him and he was squirming, a happy squirming 

“He is clean now, he pooped a lot and it smelled horrible, I was cleaning him up when I went to his dick he cried more, his foreskin is hurting him when we touch”

“Its sore baby, he just came out to the world yesterday, give him time to heal, some kids doesn’t have foreskin”

“I told his nurse I didn’t want to remove his, I want him to be complete, nothing on him has to be gone, if he born with it, I will let him have it”

“I know baby you made a good decision”

“I have mine and I’m glad for that”

“Yeah baby? I have mine too, tonight we can docking and explore a lil more” He whispered on my ear, and I think is a good idea, I’ve seen some videos with docking before, both man were in pleasure

“Good idea” I looked around me and my stuff is almost packed, they are really fast, some things are in every car already

“I’m going to put Hugo on his carrycot so we can get ready too” 

“Alright baby and I’m going to see if everyone is ready to leave”

When I sat on sofa to put Hugo on his carrycot I felt a pain in my lower back, fuck that hurts, I have to rest a lil bit if I don’t I’m screwed

“Tommy let’s go everyone is ready, do you want help with Hugo?” Shit I don’t want to worry Adam about my back

“Yes please can you take him I have to go to the bathroom” Well I have to make an excuse to not take Hugo I don’t want to imagine if I fell off the stairs with him with this pain on my back, the lift is already full

“Do you want help with that?” 

“No baby thank you I can piss by myself, I know you’re dying to get your hands on me dirty boy”

“I do indeed, I can’t resist you, your hands in me is a good thought too”

“I will baby, tonight I’m going to touch everywhere, get your bud ready for me” I was being dirty but after all I have to get used to this

“For you it’s always ready, just touch it and it will be up in no time” 

“Later, now go, I will be in the car in a few minutes” I gave him a kiss he took Hugo and i run for the bathroom

*in the bathroom*

I was so in pain what’s wrong with my back, like a knife is ripping it, I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror, the only thing on this bathroom I didn’t want to bring with me, and saw a very tired Tommy Joe, maybe I need some rest and sleep.


End file.
